Fang Mu (Clone)/Ninth Life
|hair_color= |eye_color= |spouse=Yan'er (wife) |family=Perfect (daughter) |master(s)= |disciple(s)= |allies= |friends= |occupation(s)=Sculptor |affiliation(s)= |sect(s)= |planet=Planet Vast Expanse |ve= |mas= |cultivation_base=None; Mortal |essence= |combat= |fleshly_body= |novel=Book 9, Chapter 1493 |appears_in= ? chapters |book(s)= 09 }} Little Treasure is the ninth and final life of Meng Hao's clone, Fang Mu. He is a reconstitution of Meng Hao's body, making him different from all of the other reincarnations. Rather than him being the clone's ninth life, it would be more accurate to call him an actual clone of the the main body. He was born blind and because of this, his birth parents abandoned him. He was then picked up by a couple who were having trouble conceiving a child. He finished the ninth sealing mark in the form of a carved statue at the end of his life, thereby completing and perfecting the Seal the Heavens Hex. 'History' Book 9 Early Life Fang Mu started his ninth life in the First Nation of the Vast Expanse School. He was found by a couple who were unable to conceive outside a temple. Overjoyed, they thought him a gift by Heaven and named him "Little Treasure". However, he was born blind. Due to being blind he was bullied by other children and by the time he was seven, he understood that he was different from others. Once the other children took him to the forest to play hide and seek and left him there. He was saved in the nick of time from being killed by a wolf by Yan'er. In his early twenties, he gets married. The bride is none other than Yan'er. Middle Years After Meng Hao forcefully used the eight sealing marks of the incomplete Ninth Hex, Little Treasure coughed up blood and numerous sealing marks appeared on his forehead indicating that overuse of the incomplete hex could have adverse effects. After Meng Hao killed Han Bei, Yan'er gave birth to a baby girl who was named Perfect. The family lived a happy life for another decade, until the wrath of the will of Allheaven appeared. The entire first continent suffered from continuous rain for over a year. Afterwards, a blizzard appeared that lasted for years. During this time, all the spiritual energy in the first continent was cutoff and any cultivator who attempted to help those of the first continent died, even an 8-Essences Paragon. Yan'er lost her cultivation base and was forced to scar her face to avoid a horrible fate due to the abundance of vile men. One day, Perfect was kidnapped and Yan'er was almost raped. Something snapped inside Little Treasure and he killed one of the assailants by tearing his throat out with his mouth. Perfect never returned but Little Treasure and Yan'er found the corpse of the four men. Still, they felt she was safe (Meng Hao saved her from being raped and took her to the Ninth Continent as his daughter, which she technically is). Yan'er realized that this was the work of some supreme expert who was able to keep his cultivation even in the first continent and decided to let Perfect go as this was the stroke of an unimaginably incredible fortune for her. Also, she feared her daughter being put in the same situation again and she realized that Perfect could never live a happy life in their current circumstances. Afterwards, Little Treasure and Yan'er became ruthless to be able to survive in their cruel world. Late Life As the cold kept getting worse, both Little Treasure and Yan'er kept getting closer to eventually freezing in their cave. Along with other people, they ventured out to find a new, only to get caught in an avalanche. All died, except Yan'er who pulled Little Treasure out of the snow, unconscious and fed him her blood to get him warm. After returning to their cave, Little Treasure realized that he had dropped his ninth seal sculpture during the avalanche. That night, Yan'er went back to the site of the avalanche and retrieved the sculpture, although at the cost of almost entirely diminishing her life force and suffering frost-bite all across her body. Somehow, she managed to return back to the cave. Her life faded away in the arms of Little Treasure. After a long time, Little Treasure came to terms with himself and accepted that Yan'er had indeed died. He was surprisingly able to detect Meng Hao and spoke with him. Then, he began sculpting to finish the Ninth Hex, which caused all of the nine seals and the other eight reincarnations to appear. Then, Little Treasure and other reincarnations reached for the heaven and touched it. And, for the first time ever, the will of Allheaven trembled. For the first time, it felt fear. For the first time… it retreated. Little Treasure reveals that he had long suspected that Yan'er was an "Immortal" (what mortals call cultivators) and that the one whom she really loved was not him, but someone inside of him, an Immortal who had an apprentice that looked exactly like Yan'er (Fang Mu). He then completed and fused into the Ninth Hex, and into Meng Hao. He appeared among Meng Hao's Fourth Hex's clones, the latter never having expected that. Category:Clones Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Father Category:Meng Hao/Clones Category:Fang Mu/Reincarnations Category:Planet Vast Expanse/Characters